lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum the Mouse
WIP "Hugs... odd, but comforting, nonetheless." Logan's species does not interact in close contact with things such as hugs, so he seems alien to it. "I may not look like it to you all, but I really don't want to hurt you.. because I can." Logan may be small, but his strength and abilities speak for itself. "It is an interesting and complex science. Even I don't know the limits to my potential.." referring to one of his abilities, specifically quantum manipulation. A mouse that normally appears at around 1-3 inches, Logan, AKA Quantum, is one of the newest members of the Mobius Elite. His abilities play a role of hax-skilled versatility, allowing him to be an amazing new member to a team. Appearance Logan is a light grey mouse. At the end of his fur are white tints, and this is especially noticeable on the top of his head. Logan has an all black tattoo on his right arm. It was to be a simple flame design, but Quantum intentionally rushed the process, to the point where Quantum jokingly calls it a fire ant tattoo since the flames somewhat resemble an ant's mandibles. History Logan was a born genius. His parents told him that he began speaking, or well, trying to, at the age of six months. With a helpful learning program since he was that smart of a child, he began reading at nine months, and finally managed to grip a pencil and begin writing on a third grade level at age 1. Logan graduated high school at age 14, going to a private university to study physics and microbiology at age ten. His species being viewed as small throughout the universe, so he sought to find out as much as he could when it came to the small stuff. It was coincidental that upon puberty, Logan began developing size manipulation abilities. His scientific research eventually got him a team to work with, the new science was known as nano biology. Despite their success in the works, Logan hypothesized that there was even smaller life in the universe. He hoped to find intelligent life at this size, maybe even smaller. Of course, at this point, many people were beginning to say this was highly unlikely. Logan thought that at the quantum level, even smaller than than quarks, is a whole new world, and an understanding of it can literally help one understand the fabrics of the universe. Of course, this got attention, and Logan soon had a bunch of scientists helping him work on this. Now at the age of 21, the group had successfully created what was known as the Quantum Ray. sadly, seeing at such a small level was still almost a complete mystery, so no one knew whether or not if the test results shrunk inanimate objects down to a particle level, or erased them from existence. Logan unexpectedly got to figure it out. The building was raided by thieves trying to get their hands on the what would be a trillions-dollar-project. Logan's attempts to save it resulted in him getting blasted by the ray. With Logan now shrinking to this size, he entered an entire new "universe", which he later claimed as microverses. He met a species of supernatural essence beings who were the ones who ran all of the laws of the universe. These people, known as the Particons, seemingly omnipresent, had stated that Logan had entered the Point Dimension, something so minuscule that normal third dimensional beings cannot see how life can exist in such an area. Logan had seen the corpses of other beings who have apparently reached this realm, some of them millions of years old. They seemed only to have just died recently due to the fact that the concept of time itself was nonexistent in this realm. Logan pleaded for help, and they responded by saying the only way one can escape this dimension was to transcend this one. At first, this left Logan in fear, thinking there was no hope for him, and he would spend eternity within a particle sized universe. Then the idea came into his head about his size manipulation abilities. Logan began attempting to grow in size, ultimately introducing the dimensions of length, width, and height. He ultimately surpassed the Particons, to their surprise due to no one else having accomplish this. The Particons were ultimately assimilated into Logan as he increased larger than the size of the particle itself, exceeding their omnipresence. Due to the Particons controlling the physics of the universe on a quantum level, Logan gained these abilities as well, down each particle within his body. Logan had gained a transcendence to power that could control the cosmos itself. Logan had gained the ability of quantum foam manipulation. Unfortunately, during this entire time, the Quantum Ray was successfully stolen. However, midspace flight, the thieves were tinkering with the experiment when it went all wrong, exploding the large device as well as the space craft, sending fragments flying throughout the universe. By the time Logan had began regrowing in size, the particle he was in had landed in Mobius, a planet unknown to Logan's species. Logan ended up having to learn how to cope with this new planet from then on, having no clue as how to get home himself. Personality Logan is.. a tad odd, though not in a bad way. With the fact that he is both an alien with alien culture, and the fact that his quantum abilities granted him supernatural knowledge, Logan finds it hard to connect with everyone else. Compassionate physical contact is somewhat new to him, and sometimes he will ramble on with complex words until he pauses midway in realizing that he is talking to people of average level intellect, compared to his extremely high. Abilities Quantum Uncertainty Quantum himself is in a duality state of living and dead to his connection with the quantum forces. As such, Quantum can be considered both alive and dead. Should Quantum "die", he can "self-resurrect" himself with no injuries to his body at all. Physics Manipulation The most complicated of all of his abilities, Quantum is limited not by power, but by understanding how to use something of this complication. He is most comfortable with using quantum foam manipulation, using that 90% of the time. .As such, he is limited to certain uses of physics, such as warping himself and others to alternate universes and dimensions, using physics as a scientific form of telekinesis, and even allowing himself to be willingly immune to some forms of physics. An example would be immunity to gravity and molecular vibration, which would ultimately allow Quantum to reside in the center of a black hole with no difficulty if he wanted. Due to controlling the quantum foam, Quantum can override quantum string manipulators and negate their effects. Used Techniques: *Vector, Momentum, and Kinetic Energy Manipulation **telekinetic movements **controlling nearby environment temperatures **keeping himself perfectly warm in any situation **making openings by exploding things inside out *Gravity Manipulation **move around fluently on any planet **gravity induced training field **casually surviving the big crunch * Matter Transmutation **turning flying helium balloon rubber into gold for an assault from the sky. He has done something similar with a cloud once. **Turned a pumice asteroid's contents into neutrons for a super massive gravity increase in order to disorient a foe *Wormhole Creation **can enter alternate planes, realities, universes, and dimensions **instantaneous teleportation allows Quantum to teleport himself, objects, and even other people **partial teleportation which allows him to teleport parts of his body into an alternate plane, tricking people into thinking he is using phasing abilities. This can used as a defensive measure to open his body up to evade attacks. This is what causes most people to think he is untouchable. **Reversal of ranged attacks. **Manipulating space time to change the distance of something, allowing him to walk towards other galaxies in a few steps. * Universal Manipulation ** reverted the entire universe to its proper form after it was manipulated into an inferno dimension by Fira. Quantum's physics manipulation range only expands to about his 30 times his body length in radius. That means in his normal 2 inch height, he has a 6 ft radius to manipulate physics. Quantum Energy Attacks Quantum can use pure quantum energy to attack his opponents. Being made purely of quantum energy, the attacks can warp space-time, manipulate molecules, and can even affect reality. Similar to most energy attacks in fiction, Quantum can cast energy orbs, waves, lasers, etc. Quantum energy blasts can phase through objects, travel through a medium, reflect off of walls, slice objects as it travels, and even expands rapidly on contact with an object. *Zero Point Energy Manipulation ** Changing the path of other's teleportation ** Emit null zones to project energies of the void, erasing things from existence with void attacks ** access to infinite energy ** immobilize foes by rendering the neurons in their body useless * Radiation Bomb Generation ** created an explosion of radiation energy to fuel an ally who absorbs radiation Supernatural Strength Quantum may be small, but his specie's natural strength is much higher than normal stats. He can punch with about 3/4 tons of force, slightly higher than the strongest record punch of a human punch, which was 1,420 lbs. After the quantum event, Quantum's power increased tremendously. He isn't as strong as his Mobius Elite allies, but he is still capable of doing frighteningly large cosmic feats of power due to the quantum level increase. Supernatural Speed Quantum may be 2 inches tall, but he can run up to 20 miles per hour on his own power. Because of the quantum event, Quantum can warp reality, mess with time, and change distances of the environment to move at superluminal speeds. Supernatural Durability If one of Quantum's species was shot by a sniper bullet, while it would severely hurts him/her, it wouldn't penetrate the skin. Regardless, a well placed bullet would actually knock him out. However, after the quantum level durability increase, his normal defense can now take this attack all the way to to below the quantum level, making him cosmically powerful. He can take most other attacks, such as molecular phasing, absorption, and pretty much any other attack all the way down to the quantum level. Absolute Size Manipulation Quantum's size range can be as small as quantum level to reach microverses and other bubble universes, and large enough to be have to capability to crush a galaxy filament within one hand. When shrinking, Quantum's stats remain the same, but when growing, it scales his physical stats as well on a scale of four. For example, growing to be four feet tall will increase his power by 48. Fortunately, the increase in power correlates with how tall he is in inches. Intelligence To use his powers, Quantum must understand it. It doesn't take much thinking to know that this means Quantum is an astounding master in science, literally born a genius. He is also an amazing inventor and engineer as a result. As for Martial Arts intelligence, he usually plays defensively until he can identify a pressure point. After the event, Quantum's mind increased to the likes of a metacomputer, processing information far beyond what normal beings can understand. This level of intelligence is required for him to use physics as well as he does. A fast find like this also gives him nigh instantaneous reaction speeds. Flaws Quantum is a genius, but his power is a literal super force of nature, one that has the potential to all too easily be considered an almighty/divine power. He can end up using it wrong and make himself go mad, lose consciousness, and in the worst of worst occasions erase himself from existence if he tries to use too much power. Quantum may have all the powers of quantum manipulation, but he is limited in how much he can do by his knowledge. Quantum may have infinite energy, but he has yet to handle that much energy if at all. Logan isn't a fighter. In pure hand to hand, he can expertly play defensively and attack pressure points, but his offensive abilities are heavily lacking. When confronted in close quarters, Quantum usually uses his powers to remain untouched and keep his distance. Trivia Roleplay Edition Logan Roleplay Edition Logan, like all of my rp editions, are nerfed for better rping purposes. Abilities Quantum Uncertainty Even in roleplay edition, Quantum has this state of being. Speed Quantum normally travels around via teleportation, wormhole creation, planeswalking, etc. While his physical speed isn't that high up there on the superluminal charts, his reaction speed is. This high reaction time is required especially with the fact that his teleportation abilities are instantaneous. Durability After the quantum level durability increase, his normal defense can now take this attack all the way to to below the quantum level, making him extremely tough. Physics Manipulation To keep in scale with his durability, Quantum's physics manipulations are on a solar system level before going any higher leads to risks. Quantum Energy Attacks To keep in scale with his strength, Quantum's energy output is large star level. Size Manipulation Quantum's size range can be as small as cellular level to enter bodies, and grow to be twice the size of Earth. When shrinking, Quantum's stats remain the same, but when growing, it scales his physical stats as well on a scale of four. For example, growing to be four feet tall will increase his power by 48. Flaws Quantum is a genius, but his power is a literal super force of nature, one that has the potential to all too easily be considered an almighty power. He can end up using it wrong and make himself go mad, lose consciousness, and in the worst of worst occasions erase himself from existence if he tries to use too much power. Quantum may have all the powers of quantum physics manipulation, but he is limited in how much he can do by his knowledge.